Loureiro
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: O Sol já amou um dia e depois de seu confronto com Atena, as memórias desse sentimento voltam à mente do deus Apolo.Remake mitológico do conto de Apolo e Dafne.ONESHOT


**Hallo. o/**

**- **

Bem, eu tava doidinha pra escrever alguma coisa com o meu amado e idolatrado Apolo.E tendo um livrinho de mitologia à tira colo, não deu pra evitar. X3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada 

Parte dos diálogos e cenas dessa fic foram tirados do "O Livro de Ouro da Mitologia" de Thomas Bulfinch, Editora Ediouro, 2000.

* * *

-

-

-

_A onda ainda quebra na praia,  
Espumas se misturam com o vento.  
No dia em que ocê foi embora,  
Eu fiquei sentindo saudades do que não foi  
Lembrando até do que eu não vivi  
pensando nós dois._

_-_

_-_

_- _

O Deus do Sol observava de longe sua irmã mais nova e o cansado cavaleiro de Pégaso, esquecerem de tudo que havia se passado há pouco tempo. Os orbes azuis do belo deus acompanhavam os movimentos dos dois até desaparecerem do alcance de sua visão; tendo percebido que sua missão na ali terminara, Apolo se limita a voltar par sua augusta morada.

O Palácio do Sol erguia-se muito alto, sobre colunas, reluzente de ouro e pedras preciosas, com tetos de marfim polido e portas de prata. A perfeição sobrepujava o material. Nas paredes, Hefesto havia representado a terra, o mar e o céu, com seus habitantes.

No mar estavam as ninfas, algumas se divertindo nas ondas, algumas correndo montadas nos peixes, enquanto outras, sentadas nos rochedos, secavam os cabelos esverdeados pelo mar. A terra mostrava as cidades, florestas, rios e as divindades rústicas. Dominando tudo, estava esculpida a imagem do glorioso céu, e, nas portas de prata, os signos do zodíaco, seis de cada lado.

O deus foi entrando em seu palácio e sentou-se em seu trono cravejado de diamantes. Ao seu lado direito e ao esquerdo, estavam de pé o Dia, o Mês e o Ano e, a intervalos regulares, as Horas. A Primavera lá estava, com a cabeça coroada de flores, o Verão livre de seus trajes, com uma guirlanda de hastes de trigo maduras, o Outono com os pés manchados do caldo de uva e o Inverno com os cabelos cobertos de granizo.

O filho de Zeus nada falou, apenas manteve-se imóvel em seu soberbo trono enquanto seus acompanhantes divagavam sobre o que causara a súbita mudança no comportamento do seu Deus. Os olhos de Apolo se fecham e assim se mantém por alguns minutos, tempo esse necessário para que os outros presentes entendessem que aquele era o momento de se retirarem.

Logo o silêncio toma posse do majestoso recinto e, dessa forma, o deus da Música pode finalmente descansar um pouco. O gentil vento balança suas mechas cor de fogo e acaricia a pele do mesmo gentilmente. Sem motivo nenhum, os olhos do deus se abrem e se voltam para uma janela que ficava próxima ao trono. Do lado de fora da mesma, uma árvore em especial se destacava; um loureiro com folhas vistosas e casco sem defeitos.

Não demora muito para Apolo ir até a dita árvore e pousar suas mãos sobre o casco belo, a expressão fria do deus dá lugar a uma que mescla nostalgia e sofrimento. Aquela árvore não estava ali por acaso, ela foi trazida pelo Deus para a sua casa a tanto tempo, que o fato que ocasionara aquilo terminou por se tornar um mito.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Era Mitológica oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A vitória sobre Píton envaidecera demais o jovem Deus Sol, o monstro que trouxera tanta destruição à Terra agora perecera diante das flechas precisas de Apolo, que naquele momento, andava pelo Monte Parnaso, regozijando-se de seu recente feito. Durante o seu passeio, o filho de Zeus vê um menininho loiro e alado brincando com setas. Achando aquilo uma afronta, o mais velho decide ter com o pequeno.

-Que tens a fazer com armas mortíferas, menino insolente? Deixe-as para as mãos de quem delas sejam dignos. Vê a vitória que com elas alcancei, contra a vasta serpente que estendia seu corpo venenoso pela extensão da planície! Contenta-te com tua tocha, criança, e atiça tua chama, como costumas dizer, mas não te atrevas a intrometer-te com minhas armas.

O filho de Afrodite ouvira a tudo calado e com sua expressão risonha e despreocupada, mas Eros não era do tipo que deixaria uma ofensa como tal passar em branco.

-" Estás deveras orgulhoso de si mesmo,Apolo." – o menino se levanta e põe-se a encarar o ruivo. – "Devo agora então lembrar-lhe do porquê porto tais armas." – os pensamentos do pequeno deus lhe trazem uma idéia. – Tuas setas podem ferir todas as outras coisas, Apolo, mas as minhas podem ferir-te.

Assim dizendo, Eros pôs-se numa rocha do Parnaso e pegou duas flechas, uma era dourada e tinha a ponta fina, a outra era de chumbo e tinha a ponta rombuda.

- "Se pensas que causaste um estrago grande, Apolo. Mostrar-te-ei que posso fazer um ainda maior!" – doce seria a vingança do Deus do Amor.

Com a flecha de chumbo, feriu a ninfa Dafne, filha do rio-deus Peneu, e com a de ouro feriu Apolo no coração. Sem demora, o deus foi tomado de amor pela donzela e esta sentiu horror à idéia de amar. Seu prazer consistia nas caminhadas pelos bosques, sem pensar em Cupido nem em Himeneu(1).

-

-

-

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Longe do Parnaso, a ninfa Dafne passeava pelos bosques, aproveitando a tranqüilidade que eles lhe traziam. Há pouco, mais um homem viera até ela oferecendo-lhe amor, mas como sempre, a jovem ninfa declinara a proposta. Unir-se a alguém não lhe interessava e custaria a liberdade que Dafne tanto amava.

Naquela tarde quente, a jovem ia a um destino certo, visitar seu pai. Andando por alguns quilômetros, a ninfa avistou as águas límpidas e calmas de um rio e sorriu, se aproximando das margens do mesmo. Não demorou muito e uma figura emergiu das águas frias.

Trajando uma túnica azul escura e verde, um homem de pele branca, olhos dourados e longos cabelos escuros, foi saindo das águas. Ele foi à direção da jovem ninfa, que brindou a figura com um sorriso belíssimo. Logo se abraçaram.

-Pai! – a voz doce de Dafne sai carregada de emoção.

-Há quanto tempo não vens me ver, filha. – o tom gentil do homem soa como música nos ouvidos da filha. - A que devo a honra da tua presença?

-Desejei vê-lo, só isso.

Os olhos do rio-deus deixam claro que ele não acreditara muito na resposta recebida, mas preferiu não pressionar no assunto. Na hora certa, Dafne diria o que o pai desejava ouvir e conforme caminhavam pela margem do rio, Peneu percebe que algo incomodava muito a sua pequena ninfa.

-Fala pro teu pai, Dafne. O que te aborrece? – a jovem percebe que seria inútil tentar questionar o pai, especialmente pelo tom autoritário com o qual a pergunta foi feita.

-Mais um aspirante a marido veio a mim hoje. – Dafne se senta em uma pedra e prende seus olhos dourados no movimento da água corrente.

-E que esperavas? És bela e jovem, nada mais natural que muitos amantes a procurem.

-Mesmo eu tendo deixado claro para vários deles que a idéia de amar não me agrade nem um pouco? – as mãos morenas da ninfa se unem em seu colo.

Peneu limita-se a observar a filha durante alguns momentos, ele realmente não conseguia entender a razão desse repúdio de sua filha ao matrimônio. Era o passo mais comum do mundo, tanto entre os homens quanto entre os deuses.

-Repetirei uma coisa que já disse algumas vezes. – o rio-deus se ajoelha diante da filha e toma as mãos delas nas suas. – Filha, deves dar-me um genro, dar-me netos.

Temendo o casamento como a um crime, com as belas faces coradas, ela se abraçou ao pai, implorando:

-Concede esta graça, pai querido! Faze com que eu não me case jamais!

A contragosto, ele consentiu, observando, ao mesmo tempo, porém:

-O teu próprio rosto é contrário a este voto.

A conversa de pai e filha se estendeu por algumas horas e foi observada atentamente pelo desejoso Deus Sol que, ao ver objeto de sua afeição ficar cada vez mais isolada dentro do bosque decidiu que aquele era o momento certo de ir até ela. Diminuindo ao máximo o seu esplendor divino, o deus foi se aproximando sorrateiramente.

Apolo amou-a e lutou para obtê-la; ele, que era o oráculo de todo o mundo, não foi bastante sábio para prever o seu próprio destino. Vendo os cabelos negros caírem desordenados pelos ombros da ninfa, imaginou:

-"Se são tão belos em desordem, como deverão ser quando arranjados?"

Viu seus olhos brilharem como estrelas; viu seus lábios, e não se deu por satisfeito só em vê-los. Admirou suas mãos e os braços, nus até os ombros, e tudo que estava escondido da vista imaginou mais belo ainda. Seguiu-a; ela fugiu, mais rápida que o vento, e não se retardou um momento ante suas súplicas:

**-**Pára, filha de Peneu! - exclamou ele, ainda correndo atrás da jovem ninfa. - Não sou um inimigo. Não fujas de mim, como a ovelha foge do lobo, ou a pomba do milhafre. É por amor que te persigo. Sofro de medo que, por minha culpa, caias e te machuques nestas pedras. Não corras tão depressa, peço-te, e correrei também mais devagar. Não sou um homem rude, um campônio boçal. Júpiter é meu pai, sou senhor de Delfos e Tenedos e conheço todas as coisas, presentes e futuras.

Dafne não parava de correr e de se desviar dos obstáculos que insistiam em retardá-la em sua fuga. Apolo por sua vez, se sentia cada vez mais disposto em seguir com aquilo, talvez vencer aquela beleza selvagem pelo cansaço fosse adicionar mais gosto à sua vitória.

-Sou o deus do canto e da lira. Minhas setas voam certeiras para o alvo. Mas, ah! Uma seta mais fatal que as minhas atravessou-me o coração! Sou o deus da medicina e conheço a virtude de todas as plantas medicinais. Ah! Sofro de uma enfermidade que bálsamo algum pode curar! – a voz trovejante do deus apenas fazia apavorar mais a jovem virgem.

A ninfa continuou sua fuga, nem ouvindo de todo a súplica do deus. E, mesmo a fugir, ela o encantava. O vento agitava-lhe as vestes e os cabelos desatados lhe caíam pelas costas. O deus sentiu-se impaciente ao ver desprezados os seus rogos e, excitado por Cupido, diminuiu a distância que o separava da jovem.

Era como um cão perseguindo uma lebre, com a boca aberta, pronto para apanhá-la, enquanto o débil animal avança, escapando no último momento. Assim voavam o deus e a virgem: ela com as asas do medo; ele com as do amor. O perseguidor é mais rápido, porém, e adianta-se na carreira: sua respiração ofegante, já atinge os cabelos da ninfa.

-"Devo chegar a meu pai! Ele vai me ajudar" – o desespero da ninfa se torna absurdamente maior ao sentir que se ela demorasse mais, o deus a tomaria sem demora.

A corrida continua e num dado momento, para terror da donzela, as mãos de Apolo tocam de leve os seus cachos negros e lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos dourados. O ar começa a faltar em seus pulmões e seus músculos não demonstram o mesmo vigor de outrora.

-Não chora, amor meu! – a dor na voz do Deus não amolece o coração da donzela que, como em resposta ao seu desespero, consegue que alguns animais do bosque se coloquem entre ela e o perseguidor. – Tuas lágrimas me ferem mais do que qualquer arma. – o deus grita e tenta se livrar dos animais que fazem com que a distância entre ele e sua amada aumente.

As forças de Dafne começam a fraquejar e, prestes a cair, ela invoca seu pai, o rio-deus, já muito perto da margem onde, há pouco, ela e o mesmo conversaram sobre essa busca da qual ela era a recompensa.

-Ajuda-me, Peneu! Abre a terra para envolver-me, ou muda minhas formas, que me têm sido fatais! – as lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto moreno e as vestes verdes que lhe cobriam estavam sujas e rasgadas.

Mal pronunciara estas palavras, um torpor lhe ganha todos os membros; seu peito começou a revestir-se de uma leve casca; seus cabelos transformaram-se em folhas; seus braços mudam-se em galhos; os pés cravam-se no chão, como raízes; seu rosto tornou-se o cimo do arbusto, nada conservando do que fora, a não ser a beleza.

-Ah, NÃO! – o grito do Deus Sol ecoa pela floresta e seria capaz de assustar ao mais corajoso e de fazer chorar ao mais medroso.

Apolo abraçou-se aos ramos da árvore e beijou ardentemente a madeira. Os ramos afastaram-se de seus lábios. Suas mechas vermelhas estavam desalinhadas e os olhos, normalmente cheios de fogo estavam sombrios, tão sombrios quanto a própria Terra dos Mortos.

-Já que não podes ser minha esposa – sussurrou o combalido deus - Serás minha planta preferida. Usarei tuas folhas como coroa; com elas enfeitarei minha lira e minha aljava. – ele foi se afastando do tronco frondoso. - E, tão eternamente jovem quanto eu próprio, também hás de ser sempre verde e tuas folhas não envelhecerão.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Era Mitológica - Fim oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**- **

As suas palavras finais a Dafne soavam como uma maldição, e de uma certa forma, o eram realmente. Não permitir que aquela majestosa árvore seguisse o curso natural da vida foi o único modo que ele encontrou de ter o seu amor sempre consigo. Egoísta? Talvez, mas ainda assim, verdadeiro e intenso.

Foi depois daquelas palavras que o Apolo imaturo e fogoso morreu, sendo substituído pela figura estóica e distante que os cavaleiros de Atena viram diante de seus rostos. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem como foram os dias que sucederam a perda de Dafne; ele levara a Carruagem do Sol para muito perto da Terra, causando destruição onde quer que desejasse causar.

Os prejuízos que causara chegaram num ponto onde o próprio pai fora obrigado a intervir, pessoalmente, na má disposição do filho em cumprir o dever que lhe fora delegado. Por pouco, o ferido Deus não se recusou, mas depois de uma briga física com Zeus, ele percebeu que seria perda de tempo desafiar o Rei dos Deuses.

Apolo deixou a árvore do mesmo modo que chegara, distante e sorumbático, imerso em seus pensamentos e absorto em sua veneração indelével aos galhos e folhas daquela árvore. Suas vestes vermelhas se arrastavam sobre a grama verdejante e ele foi indo em direção ao seu fabuloso palácio, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada nela.

Naquela que foi o seu primeiro e maior amor. Dafne. A ninfa dos olhos dourados, que lhe ensinou o que era amar e até onde se pode ir em nome desse sentimento. Foi um amor trágico?Sim e não faria muito sentido negar isso, mas foi um amor. E na mente do deus surgem as palavras de um poeta humano que lhe faziam sempre lembrar dela.

"**Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama, mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."**

Esse amor será imortal enquanto Apolo existir. Foi uma chama intensa e poderosa que queimou o deus por inteiro, seu corpo e sua alma foram chamuscados pelas labaredas de seu sentimento por Dafne. E ele foi infinito pelo tempo em que aquela fatídica perseguição durou.

-Volto para vê-la em breve, Dafne. – com isso, Apolo se retira do jardim e finalmente volta para dentro de sua divina morada.

-

-

-

_Pois no dia em que ocê foi embora,  
Eu fiquei sozinho no mundo, sem ter ninguém,  
O último homem no dia em que o sol morreu._

**(Lenine – O Último Pôr do Sol)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

♥♥♥♥ _Fim _♥♥♥♥

* * *

(1) Himeneu é a divindade grega que preside os casamentos.

* * *

Espero que tenha ficado legal! X3 

Kuss.

Bis Bald.o/


End file.
